


关于设想和不曾预料

by BilBoQ



Category: bbc sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 同一场合不同cp的反应





	1. 诸君，我喜欢深井play

1、Guillam&Dixon

“Hector！Hector你能听见吗？你在哪？”

“别叫那么大声，”Hector揉揉耳朵，晃晃悠悠站起来，“我他妈怎么知道我在哪。”

“你还好吗？”

“操，怎么有这么深的水，你到底惹了什么家伙？”

“有多深？”Peter觉得他快窒息了，“Hector，告诉我有多深，我会找到你的。”

“我的脚被锁住了，Peter，如果这是你想玩情趣，你就该吃枪子了。”

Peter觉得自己需要抽一支烟冷静下来，而且Hector好像已经掉线了。

面对四面都是墙的牢房，Peter开始尝试从天窗逃出去。

“锁链被我解开了，这也太小看我了。嘿，他们开始往井里放水了Peter，我马上就能出去了！”

“……那你出来后能不能顺便救救我。”

 

2、Khan&Arthur

麻药根本药不倒Khan多久，他呼唤了Arthur很久，也从那个假牢房逃出来很久了。

“Khan？”

“你现在在哪里？”

“我不知道，太黑了，”说着Arthur开始哭泣起来，“这里都是水，好冷啊。”

“别哭Arthur，我会找到你的，我需要更多的信息。”

Khan的话语并没有起到很大作用，Arthur哭得开始打嗝，直到月光射进了井底。

“我在井底，”Arthur追随着月亮的方向，但被狠狠地绊了一跤，Arthur用手探向脚腕的位置，摸到了冰冷的锁链，“他们把我锁住了，Khan，他们把我锁在井底了。”

至少不会更糟了。Khan刚刚这么想着，传来一声尖叫。

“他们开始往井里放水了，Khan，他们想要淹死我，Khan，我不想被淹死。”

“不许哭，站起来Arthur，去靠着井壁，我会找到你的，我绝对会找到你的。”

 

3、Smaug&Bilbo

Bilbo根本是被水呛醒的。而且介于他的脚比人类的要大得多，他也觉得脚被勒得厉害。

Smaug震天的怒吼和烧红黑夜的焰火让Bilbo很快发现自己正在被井底锁着。

他希望Smaug快点安静下来，这样他才有可能听见自己呼救。

现在上面开始放水了，这下好了，Bilbo想着，他这么矮小的身子不一会儿就能没过顶。

 

4、Strange&Ross

Strange是被自己斗篷的立领扇醒的。

“Mr.Ross，你在听吗？我会找到你的，告诉我你在哪里！”

“喂……好的，还有四分半，我没问题，就是西装毁了，对，放心，锁链不是特化的材料，水也应该是无毒的，是的，可以先预约一个血检，但我觉得实在没必要……”

“……你在跟谁说话？”

“我的秘书，博士。我小臂里植入的GPS就是在这种时候发挥作用的，不用你操心，忙你的去吧。”

“……那你还好不？”

“不好，上面居然开始放水进来，我的发型也要保不住了。谢谢您的关心。”

“还有，他们拿走了我的悬戒。”

“你的位置离我不算太远，博士，已经有人去接应你了，不出意外应该在四分钟后到达，不必担心。”

“你怎么知道？”

“你不会以为我跟你约会是真的为了和你吃个饭吧？我在你衣服上藏了跟踪器。”


	2. 记一次失败的表白经历

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane老师的点梗。
> 
> 【原梗：我想看bc角色暗恋mf角色，表白的时候不小心把mf角色推下了水（游泳池，池塘，等）；补充：有落水情节就好 嗯】略有改动。

1、Strange&Ross

 

这束玫瑰花是Strange攒了几个月的午饭钱才买到的，一共有100朵，全是开得正艳的红玫瑰，举起来非常费力，但效果非常喜人。

有这么一束花，什么样的女孩都能拿下。

花店老板对年仅十五岁没有丝毫社会经验一脸天真烂漫还在痴迷哥特文化的Strange保证。

他喜欢的人不是个女孩，但也差不多啦，男孩女孩会有太大区别吗？告白的时候有一大束花，这不是常识吗？就像你去求婚的时候要带着戒指一样。

 

扛着这束玫瑰满校园追同班同学Everett Ross是一件非常耗费体力的事情。

最后感谢中心花园设计奇特的喷水池，Strange终于和走投无路的Ross打了照面。

Strange扛着那束花摆摆手示意对方先等自己喘口气，他来的路上是玫瑰花瓣铺成的轨迹。

“我不要。”

Ross坚决地拒绝了。

就像反派要贿赂善良老警察，老警察明知道拒绝后只能吃枪子，自己将要结婚的女儿会失去爸爸，但他还是大义凛然地选择了英勇就义，这种坚决地拒绝了。

“那我们现在开始，”Strange没来得及擦额头上的汗，他提起一口气，开始背自己预先写好的长诗。

饱含情感和充分换气对现在的Strange来说是两件矛盾的事情，赞美Ross那锋利的眼神时的语气和溺水的濒死之人求救别无二致。

“请让我做你男朋友，”最后Strange咧开嘴笑，“你做我男朋友也行。”

接着那束玫瑰被推到Ross脸前，香味熏得他头痛，Ross想要躲开，那束玫瑰却想要把他吸进去一样一直追着他。

“求求你离我远一点。”

 

最后推扯中Strange一把将一百支红玫瑰塞进了Ross怀里，突然失去重心的Ross意识到大事不好，但已经太晚了，小腿肚压住喷水池边的他整个向后仰进了水中。

围观群众同时发出倒吸一口冷气的声音。Ross仰躺在飘满花瓣的水池中，淡蓝色的天空倒映在他深蓝色的眼睛里，认真思考着自己到底是做错了什么才招来了这种报应。

 

你问之后怎么样了？Strange之后又攒了几个月的午餐钱外加好几份非法零工才赔给Everett Ross一套新制服。

 

 

2、Holmes&Watson

 

Watson在两周前就知道他们娇小可爱的——Marisa小姐比刚上高中的Watson还要矮一点点——化学老师是最近疯狂作案的炸弹狂魔了。毕竟他经常和Holmes一起玩。

一开始他也不敢相信，Holmes并没有责怪他不信任朋友，而是带他溜进了化学实验室翻找了很多证据。强氧化剂高锰酸钾，并非超纲内容，只要多申请几次学生试验就好，但Marisa显然更喜欢课堂小测和自习，申请到的材料都被她假公济私了。

“警察知道爆炸物是什么，但更喜欢从化工厂入手，好像做蓝领就比教师更危险一样。”夏洛克一边说一边兴奋地打着键盘，“我们来亲自抓住他吧，Watson。”

“这太危险了！”和“这太酷了！”之间，Watson毫不犹豫地选择了后者。

他们将老师约在了游泳馆见面，因为这是避人耳目且离宿舍比较近的地方，Holmes说如果事情有变他们也要赶上门禁及时回去，人没抓到还打草惊蛇，会被教育很久的。

Watson知道Holmes只是喜欢泳池是唯一避人耳目且能开高亮度顶灯的地方，他可不喜欢自己潇洒英俊的一面全融进黑暗里。

对峙并没有持续太久，Marisa小姐的态度非常柔和，说既然事情败露那就承认好了，接着开始对着两个学生讲自己的悲惨故事。

Holmes并没有听进去，他已经想好明天的报纸标题了。Watson知道他们面对的是一个爆炸纵火犯，他还是有点紧张，但女士哭泣的时候他总想做点什么，他靠近了Marisa小姐，等Holmes注意到事态不对的时候已经晚了。

 

选在泳池的最后一个理由是，泳池可以救命。Holmes拎着Watson的领子带着他跳进池子里，他感觉到那些液体燃料灼烧着皮肤，他感觉Watson好像失去了呼吸，他贴在他的Watson身上，冰冷的水包裹着他们。

 

发现泳池没有关灯的校工报警救了他俩。事后他俩躲进了一辆救护车，只是一个浅烧伤，一段时间碰不了水，两个人相互确认了受伤的面积和部位，开始计算着损失。

突然Watson想起了什么，他劈头盖脸地问：“你说的是真的吗？”

Holmes的脸立马像是烫伤了那样红：“那时候我以为你要死了。”

Watson一脸疑惑地补充：“你还叫我John。”

最后黑发的男孩有点被问烦了，他用毯子去搓头发里的水，顺便遮住了脸：“我说了那时候我以为你真的要死了，别去想也别去管。”

金发男孩的疑惑就这样被慢慢说服，但他还是追问了一句：“……那我可以叫你Sherlock了不？”

Holmes咬着牙点点头，但毕竟今天的勇气已经在泳池里泡化了，改天再说。

 

 

3、Guillam&Dixon

 

Peter Guillam，人人盛传的万人迷，万花丛中过片叶不沾身的他不知道被多少人诅咒过注定会栽在爱情上。

但也不该是以这种丢人丢到家的形式。

点名道姓要Hector Dixon答应和他在一起，不行就从桥上跳下去。所有爱过他的女孩男孩看到这位金发的翩翩公子这种表现，总觉得要么是自己瞎了眼，要么是这个Hector Dixon真有天大的魔力。

事实证明Hector Dixon有天大的魄力。

为了劝Peter Guillam不要犯傻，大家求Dixon来帮忙，说些先把Guillam哄下来之类的话，为了救人骗骗他也没关系什么的。

Hector Dixon在对方念了五分钟经后答应，从教室慢悠悠走到校园外河道的桥上，人们为他让开了一条路，走近后他看着被自己狠狠拒绝过无数次的Guillam那张期待的脸，接着也翻过了桥的横栏：

“如果你还要缠着我，我就从这桥上跳下去。”

前来劝解的校长和教导主任登时就哭了，一个问题竟然被Dixon给解决成了两个。

 

两个以自杀相逼的少年尴尬对峙，警察和救护车把桥堵了个严严实实，已经有记者坐着直升机搞直播了，好奇到底Dixon会不会答应Guillam的求爱。

“你不要为了我这样做。”

Guillam突然开始深情款款地劝解Dixon，Dixon听后觉得要是自己午饭再多吃两口就能全吐在河里。

“你到底明不明白咱俩一毛钱的可能都没有？”

“我要跳了哦。”

“你要跳我也跳。”

意识到自己说了什么的Hector立马脸红，人群开始起哄了，这垃圾的经典电影桥段都是大家最喜欢的部分，已经有人在喊要他俩去开个房或者结个婚了。

“我爱你。”

“我恨你。”

 

最后看客和主演都有点筋疲力尽了，Hector松开扶住身后栏杆的手，向前迈了一步，告诉Guillam十秒钟内想清楚了爬回到桥另一边，否则自己就再走一步恕不奉陪了。

Guillam见了也不甘示弱，告诉Dixon要是不答应他自己也在十秒钟后跳下去。

两个人红着脖子一起嘶吼着倒计时，数到五的时候Dixon突然觉得自己就像个傻逼，果然不能和傻逼对着干，那个说你也会被同化的传说是真的。

Dixon停止了计时，所有人都觉得他要跳下去或者答应对方的时候，这个小个子在最后的计时钟中笨拙地要翻过栏杆放弃自杀了。他不想陪Guillam这个大傻子玩了。

 

Peter Guillam反应很快，他踩着狭窄的桥沿冲到Hector Dixon身边，拉住他的胳膊求他别走，没了他真的活不下去什么的。

傍晚桥上的冷风吹得Dixon身上发僵，Guillam一拉，正要翻过去的他手就打了个滑，之后Dixon就完成了自己的诺言——在违背他本人意愿的情况下——滑下了栏杆，滑下了桥沿，扑通掉进了河里。

吃着甜甜圈喝着热咖啡的警察们拍拍屁股站起来开始工作了，救护车拉起了警铃，记者对着站在桥沿呆掉的Guillam一顿猛拍。

并且有幸追拍到了Peter Guillam落水的场面。

 

之后两人留校察看了两周。

 

 

4、Singh&Dent

 

“我我我我我我喜欢你。”Arthur Dent花光了出生以来的所有勇气，顺便刷爆了勇气的信用卡，对着Khan Singh旷阔的背用比平时没大多少的分贝，终于对他暗恋许久的人表白了。

Dent很快就后悔了。并且发现Singh毫无反应后，半是难过半是轻松地当作什么都没有发生离开了案发现场。

这也不怪Khan，Arthur想。这是一场周末聚会，场面嘈杂，Khan正在和什么人聊天，听不见是应该的。Arthur想去外面冷静一会儿，顺便提前溜走，他今天的目的已经达到，是时候离开了。

但这大概是离Khan Singh最近的一次，这之后恐怕再无机会，他也没有勇气了。

 

Arthur脱下鞋子卷起裤腿坐在院子里的泳池边，偷偷转身往屋子里望，但并没有如愿找到Khan的身影。

“你在看谁？”在黑暗中靠近的男人发问。

Arthur立马吓得一哆嗦。

“没，没看谁。”

突然出现的Khan也踢掉了鞋袜坐在Arthur身边，Arthur潜意识就想挪远一点。

“你说喜欢我，我听见了，毕竟从我一进门你就跟偷了钱一样紧张兮兮盯着我看。”

“对不起！”

“为什么要道歉？”

“我不是有意要惹你的。”

“你没有惹我，”Khan也开始盯着Arthur看，“你喜欢我哪一点？”

Arthur早已超支了勇气，现在他全靠生命力撑下去，他觉得自己要死了。

“你很聪明，而且运动也很好……”Arthur结巴着细数对方那些全校都知道的优点。

Khan没有听他说完，只是叹了口气：“这样啊。”

Arthur以为自己说错话了，他把头低得更低，然后Khan突然捏起他的下巴把脸凑近了。

要被揍了。Arthur的大脑过电一样发出了逃命讯号。

他抵死反抗，双手用力一推，顺利靠反作用力滑进了泳池。

空留岸上的Khan Singh愣在原地。

 

 

5、Smaug&Bilbo

 

Smaug：“我喜欢你。”

Bilbo：“知道了。”

Smaug：“我想和你谈恋爱。”

Bilbo：“不用了。”

Smaug：“求你了。”

Bilbo：“谢谢不。”

Smaug撇了眼旁边的池塘。

Smaug：“你会游泳不？”

Bilbo：“不会，问这个干嘛？”

Smaug拦腰抱起Bilbo，然后把他扔进了池子里。

 

“求你跟我在一起吧Bilbo，然后我再救你！”

“操你Smaug！操你！我就是死也咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟……”

 

很明显，今天的Smaug也没追到Bilbo。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢Jane老师有趣的梗。还有HW那块，友好的同学不会这么见外互相叫姓，但就是为了玩个梗，可恶的新娘里，约翰仔仔问夏洛克你啥时候开始叫我约翰了，就跟问“你啥时候开始暗恋我的？”根本一个意思嘛！！！不管！！！


	3. 记一次不愉快的回家遭遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是Jane老师的点梗。
> 
> 【原梗：mf角色有一天突然衣衫不整灰头土脸地回到家。被BC角色盘问的情节。】有大改动。

1、Khan&Arthur

 

出去买水的Arthur是顶着浴巾逃回船上的。

他特地绕了远路回到自己的房间里，为的是避开控制室的Khan，Khan是从监控里看到这一情况的。看来Arthur想避开他的目的非常明显了，身为恋人应该尊重彼此的意愿，Khan非常同意，尊重是平等关系的第一步，他应该放Arthur一个人瞒着什么才对。

想到这里，Khan长舒了口气，接着发现自己正站在Arthur房间的门口——他俩不经常分房睡了，但Arthur还留着自己的小卧室。

现在要是不敲门有点说不过去了，来都来了。Khan一秒推翻刚刚的理性分析，把门拍得发抖。

“Khan！”里面的Arthur反应很快，“我在换衣服！你等一等！”

这让Khan起了更大疑心。换衣服有什么好等的？难道还有什么他不能看的吗？

接着Singh船长用自己最高权限的身份强制打开了门，看到自己的船员正试图从那件圆领T恤中钻出头来。

Arthur猛地露脸，Khan就看见那上面Arthur用手背抹过的淡红色鼻血痕迹。

 

Khan拿着热毛巾帮Arthur把脸上的血渍和尘土都擦干净已经是一刻钟后的事情了。

当时他们停泊在一个中立星球设在卫星上的补给站，Khan随手扛了个什么武器就把小补给站拿下，接着要站长给母星发求助电报，就说有多少人带多少人。

“我就知道会这样，”Arthur叹了口气，“是我不好，我朝他们挥了挥手，他们就以为我想和他们打架了，我应该仔细一点看刚刚发的旅游手册的。”

“别动。”Khan小心检查Arthur的眼球和瞳孔有没有什么异常，“他们还打你别的地方了吗？”

“只有脸，我被一拳撂倒后他们就走开了，摔了一身土但真的没事，你也不经常挨揍吗。”

“你不一样，给我躺着去。”

 

飞船外几支舰队用高音大喇叭要他们放弃抵抗接受制裁，Khan皱了皱眉头，把毛巾丢到一边说自己去去就回来。

Arthur点点头，乖乖躺在床上盖好被子，诚心诚意为这个小小星球祈祷。

 

 

2、Smaug&Bilbo

 

“我回来了！！”Bilbo推开袋底洞漂亮的圆木门，把正缩在沙发椅上睡觉的Smaug一下惊醒。

Bilbo的红马甲随意挂在背后的筐里，他的裤子背带从肩膀上滑下来，早上出门雪白的衬衣现在也被撕扯得破破烂烂，扯裂的布料还能看见红色的渗血。

“你是怎么回事？”Smaug从椅子上站起来，慢慢走近了正在把东西从身上卸下来的Bilbo。

Bilbo一副就等他问的兴奋表情，完全没注意到Smaug阴郁的情绪。

“我在从集市回来的路上遇到了三只哥布林，”Bilbo一边说一边比划，“他们比我高一头，大概快到你胸口，嗯…大概也没有那么高。”

Bilbo用自己的佩剑Sting比划着自己是怎么和那几只小怪物打架，之后又是如何与人类游侠配合抓住了他们，逼问他们为什么会出现在这里。

“最后那些人类给我一块游侠勋章，”Bilbo把自己刚刚得到的勇气证明举起来给Smaug看，“他们夸我说是可靠的伙伴，Smaug，你看我还很能打呢。”

Smaug看着这块一文不值的破铁，他打掉了Bilbo高高举起的手。

 

Smaug把Bilbo那件无可救药的衬衣撕烂，用滚烫的舌尖去清理还在流血的伤口，就像是一头野兽。Bilbo被摁在那张椅子里无法动弹，他不知道自己的游侠勋章滚去哪个角落了，他也不知道Smaug在发什么疯。

“它们怎么敢碰我的东西？”Smaug金色的眼睛里沸腾的全是残忍，“你怎么敢让那种肮脏的东西碰你？”

Bilbo听后就立马反应过来，说自己是编的，这些伤口是失足滚下一个斜坡被树枝挂的。

但什么也骗不了龙的嗅觉和味觉。Smaug叫Bilbo闭嘴。

Bilbo呜咽了一声，放任Smaug把自己最喜欢灯芯绒裤子扯烂，继续检查。

 

后来游侠发现其实是一支溃逃的哥布林军队深入了西面的森林，想要驻扎在这里不断骚扰夏尔，顺便进行补给。根据情报，哥布林们会受到人类游侠和精灵卫队的双重打击，但是这两方面的势力行动都是有局限的，游侠人手不够，精灵又不多管闲事，夏尔的哈比人毫无战斗力，综上所述可以应付。

但哥布林的情报里没写一笔关于龙的事。它们要是早知道中土最后一条龙和他最珍贵的宝物藏在袋底洞的话，说什么也不会来夏尔的。

 

 

3、Stephen&Everett

 

Stephen比谁都清楚，Everett不喜欢自己的发型被弄乱。因为他弄好头发很麻烦。如果Ross先生肯顶着朝气蓬勃的摇滚乐手款刺头出门，他每天就能多睡足足半小时。

“要争分夺秒呀，亲爱的博士。”Everett会一边为那头倔强的金发定型，一边亲吻Stephen，这导致每天早上他们的临别赠吻都是发胶味的。

除非下班谁都别想捧着他后脑勺跟他来个胜利日之吻。现在Stephen却让Everett枕着他的手心，Everett也没有反抗。他反倒很平静地接受了，现在刚过中午，还有一个下午要奋斗呢。

“你是怎么弄成这样的？”Stephen问他。

Everett身上的擦伤和割伤藏在了漂亮的西装下面，毕竟特工先生不管在什么状态都喜欢以自己最帅气的那面示人，Stephen能用他的魔法为恋人做检查，数落他怎么这么不小心。

碎石和弹片的割伤浑身上下都是。

对于超级英雄来说这点攻击不痛不痒，受了小伤也能快速恢复——但Everett只有一身漂亮又脆弱的西装，Stephen曾亲手打开无数次，他知道下面有时会有一件很薄的防弹背心，之后又是脆弱的布料。

几乎是毫无防备地，Everett血与肉能暴露给这世间的所有危险。所有会有那些冰冷的金属打穿他的身体，让他的肉体破碎不堪，让他鲜血冰冷刺骨。

“你怎么会弄成这样的，Kenny？”

Everett没有回答。发问的人早已泣不成声。

 

 

4、Peter&Hector

 

Hector回家的第一件事就是扣上Peter还在办公的电脑：“帮个忙。”

Peter叹了口气拿出医药箱，他都懒的问对方是怎么弄的了，熟练地给棉球上沾好碘伏。Hector坐在家里小吧台旁的高脚凳上，乖乖让在吧台另一侧的Peter捧起他的脸给他的伤口消毒。

“他们带指虎了吗？”

“有一个打手带了，”Hector因为棉球擦拭伤口的疼痛微微嘶气，“但他没打脸，肋骨断了一两根吧，上次的胸带你帮我收到哪里去了？”

“我猜猜，事后你沿着指虎把他手指绞断了？”

“没有，我一枪爆的头。”Hector略显可惜地叹了口气，“当时还有三四个人站着，没时间给我干那个。”

Peter面无表情地嗯哼了一声，为Hector脱下长风衣。

脱下高领黑色毛衣时候，伤口的部分还在流血，毛衣的布料和里面的背心因为血黏在一起，Peter干脆把它和背心一起脱掉，Hector乖巧地抬起一只胳膊，因为另一只抬起来会很疼。

指虎在Hector身上留下了四个血洞。离这个伤口不到五厘米的地方能看到自己上次缝合的痕迹。Peter想起来昨夜他刚在受伤的位置留下了吻痕，现在什么都没有了。

衣料被拉开的时候和伤口牵出了一条血丝。Peter觉得那在自己呼吸中颤抖的红丝是如此脆弱不堪，一如这空气中他俩绝口不提的某些事。

 

晚上Hector的伤口不再渗血，他调整了敷料的量，为了固定骨折的肋骨绑上了很像是束腰的胸带，对着镜子左顾右看。

“我穿裙子肯定好看。”

“傻瓜。”

 

晚上Hector仰躺着，半张着嘴轻轻地打着呼噜，他偷吃了止疼药和安眠药，Peter都知道。

求你。

Peter什么都知道。

求你停下这一切吧。

他只是不说。

 

 

5、Sherlock&John

 

“你要敢说一句话，”John刚迈进门就给Sherlock下了禁言令，“我就撕烂你的嘴。”

Sherlock放下小提琴，愣愣地看着满脸红痕衣冠不整的John Watson。

John把同样破烂的外卖盒子砸在厨房桌子上后气呼呼地一屁股坐进了沙发椅。

“John。”

“我说了闭嘴！”

Sherlock瘪着嘴巴思索了一下得失。

“我曾劝过你不要随便招猫逗狗了。”

John继续生着气，他在犹豫要不要撕烂某个人的嘴。

 

Sherlock当然看出来John经历了什么。

买好午饭的他正往221B走，拐到那个流浪猫聚集的街区后，John受到一只小奶猫的勾引，蹲下来把自己寿司上三文鱼揭了下来喂给它，接下来出现了第二第三第四只，很快John和Sherlock的午饭就失去了三文鱼的存在。

但三文鱼的魅力（或许是John的，Sherlock想）很快让事态失控，猫儿们聚到John身边，用毛茸茸的爪子磨着John的牛仔裤，挤不过来的猫儿干脆跳起来扑到John身上。

很快John被毛茸茸的小动物淹没了，Sherlock感觉自己能看到那个画面。

 

“伤口不处理的话很容易感染。”还没等John从耻辱经历中反应过来，Sherlock带着医药箱出现。

John身为医生并没有拒绝对方的帮助，但sherlock非要一边消毒一边告诉John这是一只怎么样的猫咪留下的抓痕。

还有猫儿那些湿漉漉的鼻子到底亲吻了John哪里，好辩驳约翰到底是不是个人形猫薄荷。

John抱怨Sherlock那幸灾乐祸的语气：“我差点就被它们分吃了。”

Sherlock还在帮约翰挑出头发里那些猫毛：

“不，它们是为你发狂。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> 哈哈哈哈哈哈惊喜吗！！！！
> 
> 有没有坐过山车一样刺激的感觉？
> 
> 再次感谢点梗的Jane老师。
> 
> 我问她要是玫瑰和小杀手要死一个，你选哪个。所以玫瑰是Jane老师害死的，带着刀来的同学不要弄错报复对象。谢谢大家的配合。


	4. 记一个双目失明的你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回赠给熊熊老师的【小天使全员小瞎瞎梗】

1、Peter&Hector

 

Hector永远记不住厨房门口的废纸篓在哪里，Peter甚至开始怀疑这个小混蛋是故意的。Hector像只怪兽那样推倒踢翻一路上的障碍物，摸到了正在做晚饭的Peter身边。

“这要什么时候才会好啊，”Hector像是考拉抱着树一样从Peter身后紧紧环着他的腰，“我刚刚都磕疼了，你要帮我看看。”

Peter其实很不适应Hector这么粘人，但没办法嘛，两周前那次任务Hector被火器燎伤了眼睛，保险起见要修养一段时间，一天六次眼药水，到晚上那次还要定个闹钟把两个人都弄醒好上药。

“我很快就弄好了，你去桌子边坐一会儿。”

Hector嗯了一声，继续贴在Peter背后等他忙完。Hector闻到了白醋的味道，今天又要吃沙拉，他又用力闻了闻，完全没闻到肉味。

“我想吃烤猪排，还有鹅肝酱，还有三文鱼。”

“你想吃的都没有，你今天说什么也不肯让我出门，记得吗？”

“冰箱里还有什么吗？”

“这也是我要和你说的问题，再不让我出门，咱俩一天三顿就都要吃外卖了。”

 

最后Hector一阵挣扎后，要求和Peter一起出门。Peter把调好的沙拉放进了冰箱，接着带Hector换衣服出门。Hector的眼睛不能见风，就算是傍晚也不能拿掉厚厚的纱布，只能戴着墨镜，大概遮掩一下。

吹上街道傍晚冷风的Hector莫名其妙有些害怕，他握紧了Peter的手，Peter也走得慢了些，把Hector护在道路里侧。他们常去的超市只隔了两个街区，Hector路过花店、咖啡厅和面包房就能分辨出他们在哪里，他和Peter吹嘘自己肯定能自己找到回去的路，不用Peter带他也行。

Peter笑了笑，只是把Hector的手握得更紧了一些。

现在是周末的下午，超市里很热闹，Hector负责挎着框，Peter则去拿他们想要的货物，他们的手没有松开过。路过超市装饰镜的时候，Peter觉得他俩像新婚夫妇那样腻人，不禁傻笑起来。

不知道发生了什么的Hector问他买好了没有，肚子快饿瘪了，Peter清点了一下购物单就拉着Hector去结账。

收银台旁，Hector听见嘈杂的人声，又闻见了一股诱人的甜味。

“超市门口的甜品店出了新品，在做买一赠一的活动。”

“买给我。”

“下次吧，现在人太多了。”

“我可以留在原地等你，今天我还要吃甜点，你又不会做。”

“……那你哪里都不许去哦。”

 

Hector Dixon觉得自己突然被抛弃了。他现在背靠在超市的一面墙上，怀里抱着刚刚和Peter Guillam一起买的晚饭材料，那个男人去给他买甜品，然后就失踪到现在，他觉得自己已经在黑暗中等了那么久。

他是不是早就离开了呢，Hector无法抑制住这个想法。

Hector没有带电话，因为用不上，也没有带钥匙钱包，因为Peter在。他后悔要那个甜品了，说不定一放开手，那个人就突然明白自己到底有多恶劣多麻烦了，及时离开是最明智的选择。

Peter会小跑回家，把自己傻气的西服和领带塞进旅行箱，掰断身份证件和银行卡，找一个假身份秘密潜入别的国家，好好过完自己没有Hector的下半生，留给Hector的只有冰箱里的沙拉。

那就等自己的眼睛好了，找到Peter，再亲手把他弄瞎，最后丢在一艘小船上在大西洋上，让他无助地漂流好了。

 

“Hector，你没事吧？”

端着两块乳酪蛋糕的Peter轻巧避开了对方的盲人拳法，并不知道发生了什么，因为这个小瞎子看起来一副要哭了的表情，是不是有无聊的人欺负他了。Peter对Hector受了欺负这个想法感到好笑，毕竟Hector从来都是欺负人的那个。

“你怎么去了那么久！”

Peter看看手表，说只有一刻钟而已，而且他说过排队的人很多。

接着Hector要求Peter把下巴伸出来好好接住自己的一拳，Peter看在Hector真的要哭的份上，认命地乖乖伸出下巴，Hector把那些食材在一只胳膊里抱好，另一手慢慢找到定位。

漂亮的胸锁乳突肌，喉结，向上到下颚，再到下颏。Peter感受着对方柔软的抚摸，等着随之而来的老拳。

接着Hector踮起脚亲了Peter一下，因为看不见就直接亲上去的，所以亲得有点歪，他又扳着Peter的脑袋调整了角度，Peter直接傻掉，好不容易买的蛋糕被摔在地上，在盒子里扭曲变形。

很多人停下脚步看他们笨拙的亲吻，Hector才不害羞，他又看不见。

 

 

2、Sherlock&John

 

谁愿意和盲人做室友呢。John想知道答案。为什么Sherlock Holmes就可以。

在阿富汗受伤双目失明后，他还妄想留在伦敦，而不是去乡下过一个残疾人该有的日子，但Sherlock选择接纳了他，并且在一些奇怪的方面照顾着他。

Sherlock喜欢和他讲故事，John就把这些都用录音笔记录下来，最后再用电脑艰难地转换成文字，这对于他来说有点困难，但也比孤独和没用要强很多。

 

其实Sherlock也这么觉得。

因为John的视力缺陷，他可以毫无顾虑地将目光落在对方身上。后来Sherlock变本加厉，欺骗对方路上有不存在的水坑或者裂痕，头发上落了不存在的落叶和灰尘，平整如新的衣服上需要抚平的褶皱，唇角谁都看不见的酱汁。

“谢谢你。”John总会微笑着道谢，就算Sherlock那冰冷的指尖从唇角开始想要侵入到他那两片柔软嘴唇中，也会这么道谢。

 

Sherlock危险的工作John很遗憾自己未能插手其中，但总有人有办法，他们报复侦探的手段低劣又可恨，John奋力反抗过了，还是像条小狗那样被抓走锁起来，等着他的主人来把他带回家。

最后他们筋疲力尽地被同样筋疲力尽的警察送回家后，会坐在各自的椅子里整理一会儿心情，John能闻见Sherlock的渴望，就像他能闻到Sherlock那些耍赖的谎言一样。

长久的沉默。约翰的电子手表报时，已经是凌晨了。

他起身走近。我一直都想知道你长什么样子。他轻轻说。这微不足道的事情对你我来说都又太私人了。

John还缠着纱布的双手小心地拂过Sherlock的眉骨，向下是让人指尖发痒的长睫毛，闭上眼的侦探眼球不安分地转动着，John继续抚摸那仿佛能割伤皮肤的高耸颧骨，惹人嫉妒的鼻梁和堪称杰作的丘比特之弓。

John在两人都颤抖着要说出什么之前收回了手，Sherlock捉住了他。

 

 

3、Smaug&Bilbo

 

Smaug的山洞已经有60年没有客人来访了，毕竟这是有去无回的恶龙巢穴，再多的财宝也比不上生命珍贵。

“你到底有多大呢？”

他甚至不知道这个小家伙是什么时候进来的。

“我走路很轻。”

他都不敢相信这个小到没有自己手指大的家伙看不见任何东西。

“可以让我摸摸你吗，巨龙先生？”

杀了他几乎比呼吸还要容易。

 

“我比山还要大。”

“可你就住在山洞里啊。”

这个小瞎子还挺聪明。Smaug让他来亲自用手感受自己有多大，到底有多大才配称为巨龙。

粗砺的鳞片让他感觉不到对方柔软的身体，巨龙安静等着小家伙绕着自己走过了一周。

一千五百三十五步。

“这是我去拜访Dunin家路程的两倍，所以您有我家到Dunin家那么大。”

巨龙有点生气了。他可不是一个小瞎子能用他和他朋友家的距离来衡量的存在。

“如果你能看见我，看到我喷出能烧化城堡的火焰，你肯定就知道什么是害怕了。”

Bilbo笑得声音很好听，就像他赞美Smaug时一样好听。

 

“您真的是一条大方的龙，没有他们说的那么小气。”

临走前Bilbo向他道谢，龙哼了一声打起了呼噜。

如愿见到巨龙的Bilbo Baggins踏上了回家的旅程，遇到吃人巨兽的他被一个自称Smaug的青年搭救了，作为报答那人要求Bilbo带他回家。

Smaug以为自己伪装得很好。他都不稀得换个假名。

Bilbo则不明白龙要救他，更不明白龙为什么弃整山的财宝不顾要和他回家。

 

“我只是想知道我是不是真的只有你家到你邻居家那么大。”

多年以后Baggins先生才得到了这个支支吾吾的回答。

 

 

4、Khan&Arthur

 

Arthur大概记得自己是怎么瞎的。一道强光闪来，什么都看不见了。Khan问他还好不好，他都没反应过来，问天怎么突然黑了。

现在他从废物变成累赘了，Khan为了治好他的眼睛走访了很多医术高明的星球，他的眼睑被不同的工具扒开过，全宇宙的医生都想要给他做移植手术，只有Khan不肯。

“我喜欢你的眼睛，”Khan解释，“肯定有人有别的方法。”

Arthur觉得Khan有点自私，他不能因为自己的喜好来决定别人看得见与否。

他甚至都没问过Arthur的意思。

虽然Arthur的意思也是不愿意动手术。

 

损伤的视神经要怎么更换呢。要从大脑开始手术吗，还是直接把视觉反射区消融，建立一个新的视觉体系，不再像是人类那样“看”，而是像别的生物一样拥有千奇百怪的感受器。

Arthur坐在Khan身边，他听累的时候会靠在Khan身上，闻见Khan身上那疲劳和焦躁的味道。

 

“我觉得一直看不见也没什么不好。”在大家都筋疲力尽的时候，Arthur会和Khan坦白，“反正我不会打架也不会开飞船，这双眼睛对我来说用处不大。”

“但我喜欢你看着我时的样子。”

“就算我没有眼睛，我也一直都注视着你，其实除了你之外，我从未看过的什么。”

Khan没有说话，Arthur也看不到他的表情，Arthur就有勇气继续说下去。

“遇到你的时候我就变瞎了，Khan，所以没关系的。”

 

 

5、Stephen&Everett

 

重新看到光明的时候，本要放弃的Everett喜极而泣。

当然不是为了那个跪在自己面前，借机求婚的男友Stephen，答应这个连自行车都买不起的法师，完全是碍于自己欠了他这个大人情。

只是被治好的眼睛当天晚上就出现了点问题。他看到了一些鲜艳明媚的事物，以一种会让画家抠嗓子眼呕吐的色彩搭配，还有让异形自惭形秽的诡异姿态，毫无预兆地出现在Everett眼前。

Everett拿出手机拍照，屏幕上空无一物。

这他妈真是太惊喜了。他立马给法师打了一通电话。

“术后并发症。”法师气定神闲地解释，“你得习惯它们，别和它们对视的话就问题不大。”

“但我也得知道哪是它的眼睛啊。”

“别看就行了。”

Everett根本无法从这种奇怪的生物上把目光收回来，他觉得自己怀念眼前一片黑暗的时候了。


	5. 记一个预料之外的孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗来自米雪老师：【ABO背景下，bc角色假死归来后第一次和mf角色相遇，发现他身边带着一个娃的场景。】

1、Khan&Arthur（非ABO）

这个小星球已经习惯了突然降落的巨大飞船。

第一次是他们三明治师父的飞机坠毁，他们的师父是整架客机上唯一存活下来的人，虽然受了很重的伤，到现在还有点跛脚，可这也证明他的与众不同。

Arthur解释了很多次，自己只是在漫长的流浪中无事可做，所以熟背了那本谁都没看过安全指南，坠机时个人安全舱该如何激活及操作，只有无聊的Arthur知道。

“所以说没什么特殊的，”Arthur操作着全村唯一的黄油刀、切肉刀和面包刀，“你想要个三明治吗？”

 

第二艘飞船停得非常稳，外形看起来非常贵，非常私人设定。

里面走出来一个女人，她抱着一个小女孩，一落地就趾高气扬地宣称：“Arthur Dent，这是你的女儿。”

女人帮他回忆起来之前Arthur为了某次飞机升舱出卖自己DNA的往事，告诉他自己在基因库比对过之后，想要借精生子只有Arthur可选，因为地球已经玩完了。

“我想要你帮我带她一段时间，毕竟你是孩子的父亲。”

女孩的名字叫Random，这个随便的名字要是让Marvin知道了大概会愁得全身的二极管都疼。

“可我有男朋友了。”

女人用震惊的眼神环视了一圈这个星球上长得比较原始的穿得更原始的原住民。

Arthur很少和别人聊这件事，他忘记了时态，只好结巴着纠正道：“我是说，我有过男朋友了。”

“我看不出这有什么妨碍。”那位生下Arthur孩子的女人扭头离开了，同时还接起了两个电话。

Random在Arthur的怀里哇哇大哭。

第三艘飞船降落得就有点颠簸了，没有成功降落在平原上，挂倒了林子里好几棵树，Arthur还在担心千万不要燃起大火的时候，暴雨就来临了。

好吧，暴雨的时候只能回家看孩子，飞船上的幸存者只能自求多福了。Random并不害怕雷雨，至少在父亲的怀里，她不害怕，她从漏风的窗户观察闪电的样子，开心地尖声笑着，Arthur陪她一起笑，内心祈祷小家伙早点玩累睡觉，直到父女俩一起看到窗户前一个高大的人影。

 

Khan Singh在一次飞机失事中失联——或者说Arthur Dent在一次飞机失事中失联，一次时空裂缝在他俩之间出现，分不清到底是谁被带走。获救后Arthur拼命和航空公司交涉，但最后肯帮助他的只有一个律师团队，在借这次事故敲航空公司个底裤输光后，他们假惺惺地分给Arthur一笔安慰奖，叫他不要追究了。

Arthur就拿着那笔可怜的钱踏上了独自寻找Khan的旅程，或许在那群不停喷除臭剂和啫喱的律师们递给他那个信封的时候，Arthur就意识到自己再也找不到Khan了。

他落在这个星球上，原本只是告诉自己等伤养好，但他自己比谁都明白他已经哪里都去不了了。

 

Khan Singh到底是秘密基因改造的产物，他拆了小熊座出版社得到了最新版的黑鸟，宇宙全知全能的漫游指南，黑鸟告知了他撕开时空穿过扭曲的力场回到正确时间和正确空间的方法，但这也试验了无数次才能成功。大雨中他在指南的指引下来到Arthur的小房子前，却看到了Arthur怀抱着一个孩子开怀大笑的场面。

他早已忘记自己失去Arthur有多久了，是不是已经久到Arthur选择重新开始了。

那夜Khan裹挟着风雨闪电回来了，Arthur紧紧抱着Random，他发现自己还没来得及哭，还没来得及亲吻拥抱，就陷入了结结巴巴解释“为了某次飞机升舱出卖自己DNA的往事”的境地中。

Arthur还贴心地捂住了Random的耳朵。

几分钟后Random和她的父亲进入了一个湿冷的怀抱，她觉得冷，于是嚎啕起来，但没能盖住她父亲的。

 

（注：有关那个卖DNA和Random的事，是银河系漫游指南的原梗，没错，Arthur宝贝的确有这么一个试管出来的女儿，他也的确为了升舱卖过身（不是卖身是卖dna（但我和Jane老师一直认为这个卖身没！有！区！别！（别说了）

 

2、Peter&Hector

假死后做身份执行任务的Peter Guillam时隔两年回到伦敦，看见恋人推着婴儿车在超市里选果泥和三文鱼。Omega认真撅着嘴巴惆怅的样子让Alpha想起当年他挑安全套螺纹时的认真。

“这辈子我都不会要孩子，更不会要继承了你垃圾基因的孩子。”Hector的话现在听起来比当初还要讽刺一千倍。

当初圆场出了内鬼，死去的兄弟甚至都不能证明清白，正是生死存亡之际，Peter不得不肩负起所有人的希望，因为不知道该相信谁，他甚至不知道能将生命托付给谁。

那时他和Hector新婚燕尔，他明白Hector打死都不会让自己的Alpha去东欧冒这个险，Peter明白不能这么对Hector，但他想起不明不白死去的同事和还在逍遥法外的叛徒，如果就此退出他一辈子都会良心不安。于是Peter安排了一起突然的车祸，带走了Hector所有的幸福。

想到这里Peter的自责释然了一些，或许Hector有能力在失去他之后也过得很好，只是太嫉妒了，嫉妒那个给了Hector家庭和孩子的Alpha。

 

Peter Guillam知道现在转身离开是最好的安排，但在圆场通知他恢复身份去找亲人朋友的时候，Peter犹豫了，去找了又能怎么样呢，死亡已经让他们的誓言宣告终结了。

他婉拒了对方的好意，但多嘴的工作人员像是想起来什么对他说：“您的Omega真的很出人预料。当时我们都觉得他性格很怪，嘴巴也毒，但最后也是他同意照顾Ashworth夫妇的两个遗孤。”

Ashworth夫妇在两年前的事件中是最先牺牲的人，那时他们几个月大的小儿子还被保护在医院，大儿子则送回了乡下的孤儿院保护起来，那时圆场有很多这样的孩子。事后愿意同时收养两个孩子的家庭少之又少，Peter做梦都想不到是Hector出面来承担这个。

Peter拿起烟盒点燃一支，面对这位Alpha突然的情绪波动，明白了Hector还没向Peter坦白这件事的文员意识到自己多嘴了，他连忙帮着Peter继续整理身份文件，向他最后一次确认自己不需要帮助Peter恢复身份。

“不，你还是帮助我恢复吧。”

 

Peter再次遇到Hector完全是靠在那个超市继续蹲点，因为他没办法向别人打听Hector的住处，毕竟Hector也没有亲人和朋友，在多少年前，Hector就只有Peter一人了。

Hector从货架上拿掉那瓶果泥之后看到Peter的脸时，他把果泥放了回去，接着又拿下来，确认没错之后，从口袋里拿出了枪。

“你是谁？”

左手持枪，右手护着怀里孩子的后脑勺的Omega差点让Peter流出泪来，虽然之后真的被揍哭了。并且在小儿子会跟着Hector一起叫他白痴前一直没能恢复已婚。

 

3、Stephen&Everett

博士发誓他只是在那个空间里睡着了一个午觉那么长的时间而已，再度回到纽约，自己的时间和纽约的时间已经完全吻合不上了，需要倒时差，Strange帮自己算了算，需要调整差不多半年那么长的时间吧。

王大概要扒他一层皮。这不是重点，重点是不知道自己的Omega有没有跟别人跑了。他当然记得自己“午睡”前和Everett的那次不愉快的辩论。Alpha要求自己的Omega别跟着明显对他有意的Alpha国王去他那遥远的国家出差，这要求听起来很过分吗？没说出来“求求你不要和那个世界首富出轨”已经是给彼此都留足了脸面好吗？

而且那个人叫你Kenny诶，你妈都不这么叫你好吗？

Everett Ross，美国政府的瓦坎达顾问，特别行动组的组长，超英问题的特派员，面对自己Alpha的不信任，除了甩他一巴掌也没有更好的做法。

对Omega来说，那一耳光是他们最后的交流，这件事有种莫名其妙的残忍，但博士本人真的是只觉得自己在打了很要命的一架后稍微睡了一觉而已。

 

事到如今，自己失踪半年毫无音讯，Omega跟别人跑了也很正常吧，Strange自嘲着想，打开了传动到Everett身边的传送门，见到的却是怀有身孕的Omega。

那看起来都快足月大了，双胞胎吗？穿不下修身西服的Everett Ross身着瓦坎达传统的衣袍，另披上了保暖的斗篷，坐在躺椅上读书，他甚至没去修剪自己总是一丝不苟的金发，已经长到能碰到领子，看起来再也没有当初的侵略性和干练，倒是充满了Omega的柔软和暖意。

是的，看起来非常Omega。

自己才走了半年，这连孩子都怀上了。Strange站在玻璃窗外都不敢仔细看。自认为只是因为命运，冥冥之中加快了Everett离开了自己的脚步而已。

Strange甚至想到，现在要是现在直接变成因为失去Omega而暴走的邪恶大反派也能被理解，毕竟是前脚刚走生死未卜，自己的人就美滋滋变成王妃了。

为什么自己身上总发生这种事呢，身为医生正得意的时候失去灵巧的双手，成为法师之后以为得到了什么，却慢慢失去了更多，多到常人都没办法理解的地步，而经常是一觉醒来天翻地覆的那种。比如睡了一觉连Omega都没了，是个Alpha都忍不了吧。

 

“别捶了，王宫的玻璃都是编入了振金的，防弹又隔音。”

这时Stephen转身看到的是王国的主人，浓眉大眼厚嘴唇的T'Challa本人，没穿那身黑豹紧身服的国王殿下倒显得多少有点幼稚，一看就不是能配得上自己Omega的人。

“别这个表情啊，至尊法师，门在另一边，你自己进去解释吧？”

“趁人之危也要有个限度吧，都是Alpha的话，为什么不堂堂正正来决斗啊？”

“没错，乘人之危也要有个限度，而我大学时就认识Kenny了，你到底是怎么把他偷走的？”说完T'Challa还人生挚友一样拍拍他的肩，“你不动声色消失的192天，每一天都被Kenny划在他的记事本上，和他的孕检一起。”

Strange觉得自己突然当爹这件事很难以消化，毕竟自己连买纸尿裤和奶粉的钱都掏不起，Omega和孩子都让别人养的话是不是太丢人了。

但果然还是被自己的Omega赶出来连屋子都进不去更加丢人。

 

4、Sherlock&John

三年。

足以让Sherlock错过了John的婚礼，错过了John孩子的命名，错过了John孩子的第一次生日，但将将赶上了Mark的葬礼。这是John第二次埋葬自己的Alpha，那时他还没有原谅Sherlock，Mark生前也不允许前Alpha靠近他的Omega，更没有人邀请Sherlock出席。

但现在没有前特工的阻挠，Sherlock顺利登堂入室，咿呀学语的Rosie叫他侦探先生，但每次发音到侦探后面就开始模糊不清，就像Sherlock的视线一样。

这本该是他和John的孩子。

我希望你搬回221B，这样我可以更好的照顾你。

看着连对着他苦笑都笑不出来的John，怎样都说不出这句话。

“如果你需要，给我打电话。”

Sherlock像个战败的骑士那样落荒而逃，曾经的赫赫战功如今都成为了累赘，他不该离开那么久的，他分明知道。

 

5、Smaug&Bilbo

敲开了那扇绿色的圆木门，迎接Smaug的是Bilbo的拥抱和眼泪，还有黑头发小鬼胆怯的注视。

他躺在那张窄窄矮矮的床上，躺了足足半个月才养好伤，除了睡觉他就在想这个小鬼到底是谁，到底是Bilbo和谁生的。

孤山上黑发的家伙到处都是，嫌疑最大的是那个挥舞着剑声音洪亮的国王，还有他那个侄子也不能放过，算上人类的话，镇子上还有更多——但这个小鬼实在太矮了，怎么看都不像是和人类生的。

 

这半月Bilbo把他照顾得很好，那个叫Frodo的小鬼还是很怕他，但会乖乖听话，帮Bilbo送手巾和水给他。

“你爸爸是谁？”Smaug得了机会就问，问得的结果就是Frodo眼睛里蓄满的泪水和委屈到要死的表情。

“不要欺负他，Smaug。”有时候Bilbo会把头埋在他胸口，小声地对他说这些话，“Frodo是个很可怜的孩子呀。”

你趁我不在莫名其妙生下别人的孩子我才超可怜的好吗。Smaug不习惯指责Bilbo，更不想这么做，但在那些漫长的摇篮曲和温柔笑意中，龙的怒火也忍无可忍地爆发了。

怒火爆发的代价是足足有一生那么漫长的嘲笑。

“Frodo已经有五岁了，Smaug，你才走了俩月。”


	6. 糖果派对

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗来自 苏塞克斯 ：【各位MF老师都是糖果】

1、酒心巧克力

 

情人节快乐。

Peter Guillam公寓的门廊放着等人高的礼盒。简单两个词句组成的东西完全让Peter错愕，更多的是警惕。万一是有预谋的袭击呢。Peter抽出靴子里的小刀，用刀柄的磁石试探里面的东西，暂时没有试探到磁性金属，等Peter检查完了，他最后选择直接用刀戳箱子。

我操。箱子说了句脏话，Peter一惊，后撤两步，但手里的刀上沾的却不是血。

谁在里面？Peter看了看刀身上的黑色碎屑，他分辨出来那是巧克力了。

箱子从内部被打破了，一个身材不算高大的金发男人跳了出来。

“我需要热水，妈的，你家有黑巧吗？可可纯度最好在80以上。”

Peter完全被整懵逼了，他看见男人捂住自己肋侧被刀戳过的地方，一股淡淡的酒香散出来。

就算没消化完全，但他还是找了家糖果店买到了可可纯度99的巧克力原料。

男人解释说自己是情人节礼物，一般只卖给女人的甜心型好男人，今年行情不好什么活都接，比如像是你这种四处泡妹却一直没有真爱的垃圾。

Peter还在帮他修复裂口，就被初次相遇的酒心巧克力损得一文不值。这位自称Hector的巧克力还一直在喝Peter珍藏的各种酒，毕竟刚刚流出来的都需要补充。

“所以你是谁送给我的？”

“如果那人想让你知道，你会知道的，好了，不想尝尝我吗？”

 

黑巧克力很苦，酒倒显得比较甜了。

 

2、水果硬糖

 

Ross探员尝起来像是硬糖。Strange博士总觉得这是说他的性格还是别的什么，总之有点甜甜的。

一开始Strange还以为自己喜欢的性格和大家说的都不一样呢，直到有一次有人提醒他装作法国人给Ross探员一个吻面礼，顿悟的Strange博士直接亲了Ross探员一口。

尝起来像是橘子，或者葡萄。

接着尝起来就像是，生锈的水管。Ross探员一拳打在他的鼻子上，血流进了嘴巴。

“你尝起来真的很不错。”Strange博士哈哈哈大笑，一边擦鼻血一边说。

 

这一幽默大胆的性骚扰很快就被Ross当作是求爱了，Strange博士本来不怎么困扰，当发现Ross探员其实很早的时候就对他有好感之后，这件事就变得特别困扰了。

在那之后，Ross探员甚至在没人的时候告诉他自己的手尝起来像是草莓，而脖子更甜，像是蜜瓜。

“你怎么知道的？”

“总有人告诉我，或许他们在骗我。”

“好吧，我很快就知道了。”

被Ross探员牵着鼻子走是一件比想象中更容易的事情，Strange博士想。

 

3、软糖

 

一种新型的史莱姆。勇者Khan绕开了林间小路上躺着的那个绿绿家伙。

“请救救我。”

史莱姆先生有软软的声音和软软的身体，他用胳膊抱住了Khan的小腿，抬起脸流出了晶莹的绿色眼泪。

呃。勇士更担心自己的裤子粘上黏糊糊的绿色液体。

勇士去最近的集市买了一匹马和一个防水斗篷，让史莱姆穿上他漂亮的皮靴，在确保史莱姆不会弄脏自己之后，他把小史莱姆扶上了马。

“谢谢您，还有请叫我Arthur，我有名字的。”

“好的。好的Arthur，我给你找双手套，在那之前别去摸我的马鞍……或者我的脸。”

“好吧，好心的先生，请告诉我你的名字。”

“Khan。”

 

后来小怪物Arthur纠正了勇者Khan的叫法，他是一种尝起来很甜的木精灵，因为味道受森林里其他生物喜爱才会被追杀：“你来尝尝我，一定会喜欢上的。”

Khan的内心是拒绝的，勇士一般都不喜欢甜食，他们应该喜欢漂亮的姑娘，而不是绿绿软软的木精灵。

还有，Arthur尝起来真的甜。

 

4、太妃糖

 

连嗜甜如命的Mycroft都不喜欢太妃糖，太硬，等不硬的时候又太粘牙，等你终于觉得好吃的时候，这颗糖已经在你嘴巴里苟延残喘了。

Sherlock倒不介意太妃糖的缺点，毕竟他什么糖也不喜欢。

等他长大一点，开始接受咖啡的方糖，糖份让他觉得快乐，大脑高速运转，这就足够了，再也不需要其他的能量摄入。

所以亲吻到John的时候，Sherlock的意识被那股陌生的甜味冲击得七荤八素，接着他吻遍了John全身，痴迷于这种味道。

等John开始在他口中融化的时候，那简直无与伦比，John甜蜜的笑声和呻吟是新鲜的辅料，只会让这一切的感觉越来越好。

等一切结束之后，John拒绝让Sherlock评价他软糖心的味道。Sherlock意犹未尽地舔着嘴角，问John是不是需要吃点什么补充一下，John摇摇头，要Sherlock再来一轮。

 

5、奶糖

 

希望伴侣是非常非常有钱的有钱人，性别不限。因为我要每天洗一个牛奶浴，纯牛奶那种。——Bilbo Baggins

 

Smaug浏览到了这一条相亲信息后，就把鼠标滚轮停下了，他产生了强烈的好奇，毕竟很少会有人把自己对金钱的渴望写得如此明显，明显到让人没办法上钩。

Smaug点开了他的主页，上面写满了Bilbo Baggins先生对种植和料理的喜爱，还很有自己的一套心得。

浏览了足足五分钟，Smaug就选择了发送约会请求，他想见见这个男人，想知道他为何要每天洗牛奶浴，难道他想要保持丝绸般的肌肤吗，还是单纯喜欢泡牛奶浴的味道。

 

当两个人坐在餐厅那张漂亮的小圆桌旁的时候，Smaug就能闻到一股甜甜的奶香，这让他觉得惊异，原来天天牛奶浴会有这种奇效。

Bilbo显得平常且乖巧，只吃很少的肉，喜欢沙拉和甜点，笑得非常自然，也非常甜蜜。

在递盐的时候，Smaug甚至摸到了Bilbo细滑的手指，他不敢相信就是这双手每天去做园艺和烹饪，他心里小鹿乱撞，甚至开口请求Bilbo考虑一下他。

“我的要求就只有那一条。”

“我可以为你买农场和工厂，专供你每天牛奶浴。”

“不用那样破费，八升牛奶，再用热水稀释，大概够用了，之后还可以用来浇花，但大多还是被我放掉了。”

“怪不得你养的花都那么美，能告诉我为什么需要牛奶浴吗？”

Bilbo说吃完饭就告诉他。

Smaug为他开了一瓶最好的红酒，Bilbo红着脸说他不能喝。他们谈最喜欢的书和小学老师，旅游经历和怀念的地方美食，曾看到的完美星空还有平静的海洋，Smaug确信他们属于彼此，不会再有人比Bilbo更好。

他牵着Bilbo的手离席，送他回家，当Bilbo要和他说再见的时候，Smaug提醒Bilbo还没揭露那个秘密呢。

Bilbo一副才想起来的样子，他要Smaug把腰弯下来，再弯下来一点点。

“再低一点就好。”

Bilbo抬起头亲吻了Smaug，放任Smaug肆意品尝他。

“因为我是一颗奶糖，别告诉别人。”

Smaug才他妈不想告诉别人，他想知道什么时候才能把奶糖娶回家。


End file.
